wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarita Cervantes
Sarita Marisol Cervantes (born March 15, 1995) is an American professional wrestler, model, and former ring announcer currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Cervantes grew up in San Diego's Linda Vista neighborhood, raised by parents Paul Cervantes, a welder, and Margarita Cervantes (nee Gomez), a beautician. Her father is a first-generation Filipino-American and her mother emigrated from Mexico in the 1980s. She was preceded in birth by an older sister, Gia, a former Miss California USA and current commentator on Kingdom. Cervantes began attending the Barbizon Modeling and Acting Academy at the age of ten, and subsequently began appearing in commercials and ad campaigns. She went on to graduate from Kearny High School in 2013, and studied marketing at San Diego City College before graduating in 2015. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Circuit (2013 - 2016) San Diego Wrestling (2013 - 2015) In February 2013, while still a senior in high school, Cervantes began working as a ringside assistant for a local independent promotion, San Diego Wrestling. Promotion mainstays included Stephanie Matsuda (then known as Mia Matsuda) and Cervantes' eventual sister-in-law, Aria Jaxon (then known as AJ Marie). She remained in the role for six months before becoming the promotion's ring announcer that August, at which point she was finally addressed on-screen as Sarita Cervantes. She left the promotion in October 2015. So Cal Pro (2015 - 2017) In November 2015, Cervantes moved to Los Angeles to live with her sister and brother-in-law in order to be close enough to take a position as an interviewer for Van Nuys-based So Cal Pro. She also hosted Southland Stories, the promotion's YouTube show where she recapped events and interviewed wrestlers. In December, she began training at Hollywood Fight Club, the promotion's affiliated wrestling school. She made her in-ring as a heel the following August, competing against Harlow Monroe in a losing effort at Global Warming. Cervantes competed in a fatal four-way for the So Cal Pro Southland Championship in March at Fatal Attraction, but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) NEO (2017 - 2018) On March 3, it was reported that Cervantes had been signed to a developmental contract with EAW. On March 20, it was confirmed that she had passed all the necessary medical tests and would be reporting to the EAW Performance Center. She began appearing at live events and in dark matches in May before ultimately being brought to television in July. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Cervantes requested to be released from her EAW contract in the spring of 2018, and the request was granted. She signed with Philadelphia-based OWA in April, and was subsequently assigned to the promotion's developmental territory, OWT. Modeling Career Cervantes was signed with International Modeling and Talent Association as a child. Currently, she is signed with Elite Model Management. Other Media Cervantes is currently a cast member on OWT Embedded. Personal Life Cervantes currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her older sister, Gia, married Los Angeles Rams cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau in 2016; through the marriage, she is sister-in-law to Aria Jaxon and Aria Jaxon, and cousin-in-law to Chantal LeBeau. She is also aunt to Gia's daughter Brianna (born 2016). She is good friends with Kat Ricci and Jayden Carter. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Bad Vibrations (Spin kick) ** Curse of Curves (Straightjacket crossface) * Signature Moves ** Bodyscissors, sometimes transitioned into a pin ** Hair-pull snapmare, followed by a shoot kick to an opponent's back ** High knee, to a cornered opponent ** Inverted super frankensteiner ** Leg-feed enzuigiri ** Modified dragon sleeper ** Modified running double-knee facebreaker ** Multiple turnbuckle head smashes ** Neck wrench, sometimes while applying a modified surfboard stretch ** Running knee drop ** Running or diving meteora ** Running reverse bulldog ** Short-arm clothesline ** Snap suplex ** Somersault arm-wringer evasion, sometimes transitioned into a modified sitting armbar stretch ** Tornado facebuster * Entrance Themes ** "Calling All The Monsters (Instrumental)" by China Anne McClain (2015 - 2017) ** "Can't Nobody" by Kelly Rowland (July 2017 - March 2018) ** "Won't Go Quietly" by Example (April 2018 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:1995 births Category:Models Category:Ring announcers Category:Mexican professional wrestlers Category:Mexican people Category:Filipino people Category:Filipino professional wrestlers